The Demon Inside
by Darkfire546
Summary: Im horrible with summeries. A girl makes her way to camp half-blood, she is trying to figure out who she is and who her parents are. on her way to answer these questions she makes friends and may find love. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The Demon Inside 

Chapter 1

I made it, I final made it to camp half-blood. I've been running from the monsters for weeks. I have no idea why there chasing me or who I am. I just woke up one day in the woods not remembering a thing. Like how I got there or where I was.

I started walking up the hill to the camp when I saw a dragon guarding the entrance to the camp. Fortunately, for me it was asleep at the moment. I quietly went passed it and saw a big farm house. I made my way to the house looking at all the campers doing there activity's.

When I went up the steps to the house I saw a man in a wheelchair talking to a boy with black hair and sea green/blue eyes. I walked up to them but they didn't seem to notice me.

"Excuse me, who runs the camp?" I asked them. They both looked at me surprised that I was there.

"I do and if you don't mind me asking who are you?" the man in the wheelchair said. They both looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I...I was hoping you could tell me that." I said stuttering a little. They both looked at each other.

"Percy why don't you get all the cabin leaders for a meeting" the man in the wheel chair said to the boy.

"Why don't we go inside" the man in the wheelchair said. I followed him inside and sat down on the couch.

"Now why don't you tell me why you thought I would know who you are?" He said.

"A voice told me." I said thinking he would think that I was crazy.

"What did the voice say?" he asked

"It said to find camp half-blood and find the person who runs it. Then I will find out who I am and who my parents are because I can't remember from memory loss" I said. There was a short silence when he asked "what is the last thing you remember?"

I started thinking back to when I woke up in the forest and I tried to remember farther back than that, but all I could remember is a room with twelve thrones.

"I remember standing in a large room that had twelve large thrones in it. The thrones were formed in the shape of a"u", then I woke up in the forest." I said trying to remember more but I couldn't.

"You must have been at Mount Olympus with the Gods." He said" come with me I want you to go to the meeting so we can tell the others" he started to roll out of the room when I asked." What's your name?" He stopped and said "Chiron" then he was out of the room. Chiron, where have I heard that name before. I followed him out of the room and into another room that had all the cabin leaders in it.

When I walked in everybody was arguing and yelling at each other. "Quiet" Chiron said. Everybody immediately stopped and looked at him." We need to figure out who this girl is and who her godly parent is." He said." Well how are we going to do that if none of us have seen her before?" asked Percy." Well were…" Chiron was cut off by a girl with red hair."

_Only eight can save us from the mother of earth,_

_One of wisdom, one of sea, one of death, one of love, one of hunt, one of sun, one of lighting, and the daughter of death and love,_

_One will betray them all_

_Only the goddess has the power to put her to sleep once and for all._

Then the girl fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Its bee a week since the girl, Rachel, made the prophecy. The only parts we've figured out is that a daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Hades, a daughter of Athena, a son of Poseidon, a hunter, a son of Zeus, a son of Apollo. We still haven't figured out the part about the daughter of death and love or the goddess that has the power to put the mother of earth to sleep. I still haven't been claimed which is a big problem; well that's what Percy said. I've learned a lot in the past week about the camp and about myself. I figured out that I'm good with a sword and bow and arrow. I also found out my name is Jessica in a dream I had.

_Dream_

_I looked around and all I saw was black. I tried to walk forwarded but couldn't._

_" It's alright my daughter." Said a sweat and comforting voice._

_"Who are you?" I asked." I am your mother." The voice said "Now I don't have a lot of time, so listen. Zeus took your memory because you knew too much. Not all of us agreed with doing this but most thought you were a danger to the gods, but I want you to know at least your name and who I am. Your name is Jessica." She said._

_" wait who are you?" I asked_

_" I promise I will claim you but not for a little while." She said and then left._

_End of dream_

I was on my way to dinner when I saw Nico." Hey Nico wait up" I yelled. I ran up next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked

"Nothing just thought you'd want some company." I said. I looked at him and saw no expression on his face. We walked in and grabbed a tray of food. I walked over to the fire and dumped my chicken in. I started to walk away when everybody gasped and started pointing at me, well above my head. I looked up and saw the Aphrodite symbol.

" All hail Jessica daughter of Aphrodite" Chiron said. Everybody bowed and then the Aphrodite cabin came over.

"I knew you were one of us." Said Piper and lead me over to the table.

After everyone was done eating we went to are cabins. I walked in the cabin and saw a bunch of makeup kits.

" Welcome to the Aphrodite cabin" Piper said.

**i know this was really short but i'll make the next chapter longer and it should be up in a couple of days**


End file.
